


Opposites Attract (Together Again)

by the_thiccest_snicker1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, F/F, Fluff, I am bored, Lesbians, Love Triangle, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), REEEEEEEEee, She-ra - Freeform, Top Adora (She-Ra), Well - Freeform, highschool, is - Freeform, this, why am i writing this, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_thiccest_snicker1/pseuds/the_thiccest_snicker1
Summary: Imagine if She-ra Princess of Power was a cheesy highschool romance story, but this is that rich, fine type of cheese. The good kind of cheese.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. The Tutor

Catra was one of those no-good rotten kids.. or it was what Mrs. Angella called her anyways. She was failing worse than she was before now that she got 13/45 questions correct on a big exam they took last week. Now _perfect_ Mrs. Angella was scolding all the failing kids in the class and declaring that all the kids that were passing in this class got tutors.

_Not like it matters anyway..._

Catra wasn't mad because she wasn't even going to try to work with her tutor, of course that was because being lazy was her specialty. Everything was going just _peachy_ before the class nerd blondie pulled up a chair in front of her.

Catra looked this new person who was sitting chin in hands, leaning forward, and looking at her with anticipation. Catra studied her

before deciding she wasn't worth her time and focusing on a bird that flew from a tree outside of the window.

''Hi!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Adora looked at the girl in front of her. She never expected to be the one teaching, but it was a good opportunity.

"I'm Adora, and you are...?"

Adora stuck out her hand for a handshake, but the girl just frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking at her then Adora's hand repeatedly. The girl just

scratched her head and went back to staring out the window in silence.

"Not much of a talker?"

Adora took her hand back and received a cold side-eye from the silent girl in front of her.

"So... are you ready to study?"

Adora turned around and unzipped the backpack that was hanging from the back of her chair, pulling out three

notebooks and two sheets of paper.

Adora then heard a loud scoff come from the girl.

"Oh.. right. I forgot the pencil." 

Adora turned around again, grabbing a pencil and one of those big, fat, pink erasers.

"You really think i'm going to " _Study"_." the girl said, mocking Adora and making air quotes with her fingers

like a child would when they're trying to make fun of someone for laughs.

"Well can you at least **work with me**!"

Adora slammed her fists on the desk, causing the whole classroom to jump at the noise and look at her. The girl in front of her though, wore a smirk

on her face. She had her arms crossed and was looking at Adora like she just proved something that Adora doubted she could.

"Sorry for raising my tone," Adora said,

"So anyways.. where where we?" 

Adora started flipping through the pages in one of the textbooks, eyeing each

page carefully, waiting for mystery girl to answer her.

The girl looked into her eyes for longer then Adora liked. Adora knew the consequences

as she felt her face start to heat up.

"What?" Adora blurted out.

The girl just smirked as she swiped the textbooks off the desk, looking at Adora the whole time.

"Oops."

"Catra!"

Mrs. Angella yelled from across the room, catching everyone off-guard.

"I saw that, pick those up immediately!"

Huh.. so Catra was her name.

Catra just rolled her eyes and picked them up with no enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Catra.''

  
Adora stuck out her hand, attempting to try again from that awkward moment earlier.

Catra just returned to looking out the window, looking at nothing in particular this time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
The bell rang, signalling to students that the school day was over. All the kids looked to each other and started packing

their things up as quick as they could, most hoping not to miss the bus.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't see the time."

Mrs. Angella looked at her watch and then to the clock on the wall.

"If you guys want to use my classroom for after-school tutoring, feel free!"

And just like that Angella was gone like the rest of the kids.

Catra started to stand up before Adora stood up and pushed her back into her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of the school."

Catra looked at Adora with eyes of fire, pretty much scorching their way into Adora's soul.

"You didn't even get anything done today."

"Well maybe you just failed to teach me."

Adora couldn't help herself from looking hurt, causing Catra to wear that smug look on her face again.

"Now let me leave, I got somewhere to be." Catra said as she started to stand up again.

"And where does a low-life degenerate like you need to be?" 

Adora put her hands over her mouth realizing what she said

Adora walked closer to Catra, Adora was hoping that she could apologize to Catra, but instead of Catra being hurt

she was looking up at Adora, un-amused, surprising her.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Catra said, blinking slowly.

They were both stood there for another couple seconds before Catra pushed past

her with a ' _kind-of hurt but i'll be fine'_ look on her face. 

Adora wasn't done with her though. Adora turned around and grabbed

the collar on Catra's jacket, yanking her backwards.

Catra shrieked and turned around, punching Adora right in the jaw.

Adora stumbled back into the desk where their stuff was, knocking it all over. Catra, in the meantime was huffing, looking at Adora,

before turning around and heading for the door.

Adora ran without thinking and stood in front of the door, preventing Catra from leaving.

"Move."

Adora just shook her head violently. She was willing to go to extreme

lengths to make sure Catra wouldn't leave.

"Fine then."

Catra then kicked Adora, hard, in the abdomen, knocking

her air out.

Adora had her arms on the doorway though, so she didn't budge.

Catra looked at Adora, ready to hit her again before she swear she 

saw Adora's eyes start glowing.

Adora grabbed Catra by the throat and held her up, effortlessly, while looking 

straight into her eyes.

"Put-- me down.." Catra choked up.

"Gladly."

Adora threw Catra across the room. Catra flew and landed on a desk, sliding off

and rolling into another desk, hitting her head.

Adora realized what she did and ran to Catra as quick as she could.

"Catra.. i'm sorry.."

Adora hovered her hands over Catra, checking her over

for injuries.

She was 99.9% sure Catra was unconscious and she had

no idea what to do.

She couldn't leave her here, but she couldn't take her back to Adora's house.

Adora then remembered a spot she saw on the way to school, in the woods.

She had no other ideas, so she picked up Catra bridal style and ran out of the back

exit with Catra in her arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora slung Catra over her shoulder as she climbed

the fence outside of the woods.

Adora was a boxer, so she was glad all the seeming-less

pointless training payed off and she actually had muscle.

Adora sprinted into the woods to the little shack that she caught a glimpse of earlier.

There was no door so Adora walked in and surprisingly it was

pretty nice on the inside, coming with a bed, chair, table and bathroom.

Adora layed Catra down on the bed, carefully, and started pacing back

and forth. 

_Since when was I so violent?_

Adora finally calmed down and took a seat in the chair

next to the bed, thinking about what to say when Catra woke up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Woods are Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adora beats the hell out of Catra and frantically brings her to a random shack in the woods, Catra soon realizes that the woods they're in were the ones in the stories.

Adora has never even seen a shack built like the one they were in now. Adora ran

her hand along the wall as she walked around, feeling every crevice and crease in the wooden walls.

It had been two long, boring hours of staring at Catra's half-dead body lying motionless on the cot. I mean..

she would also occasionally sneak outside and grab some berries because being there for that long would make anybody

go hungry.

Adora put all the berries on the small wooden table and licked her lips, reaching towards them again.

She couldn't wait to shove all 4 vines of those berries down her throat.

Adora slapped herself.

"Keep it together, Adora... only one....."

Adora grabbed a vine and plucked one small berry from the vine and placed it on the

side of the table. Then, she shoved the vine in her mouth.

Adora didn't know if these berries were safe to eat.. or so deathly poisonous

that blood would start dripping out of her mouth.

Adora just shrugged it off. It didn't matter if they were poisonous or not because

it was **food**.

The berries were red and purple, and the vines that held the berries were covered in small daisies.

Adora finally gave some thought about what to say to Catra when she woke up, and the plan

in her head couldn't go wrong.

First, she would write an apology letter on the paper in her back pack. Then, she would gather up all the little daisies

and do her best to make Catra a bouquet. Finally, she would let out the sorry excuse of an apology.

_Perfect. Adora, you're a genius._

Adora finished the _Perfect_ plan and sat crossed-legged, arms crossed, on the chair next to the cot. It was all about

when Catra woke up though.

Another 15 minutes passed before Adora got up and started touching the walls again. Something about this place

felt... _magical_.

Adora went up to the single bookshelf on the far wall of the room. She started reading the spines of all the books, studying

each weirdly named title. One was called She-ra. She felt bad for whoever had to be named that.

Adora kept looking at all the spines at the bottom of the bookshelf when she noticed scuff marks in the floorboards.

Scuff marks could only mean one thing...

This bookshelf could be opened

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Catra tried to open her eyes and move around, but she felt as if she were paralyzed. When Catra was little, she

remembered having a seizure and going into a 3 month coma. When she woke up the doctor told her to focus on wiggling her

big toe.

So that's what Catra did.

She started trying to wiggle her big toe with no progress or movement. Catra started becoming really frustrated, now

starting to use pure anger to wiggle her toe.

And just like that she could check it off the list for things to try. And just like that, Catra did what she did best

and did absolutely nothing.

A couple minutes later she heard footsteps walking over to the side of the bed-thingy she was laying on. Catra

heard wood squeak so she assumed this person sat down in a chair. 

Catra had the feeling somebody was staring at her.

She was about to try to force her eyes open, but instead she relaxed and slowly started to open them one

at a time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora was staring at Catra's face, swearing that Catra had fur but she didn't want to assume that

because she knew girls growing facial hair was completely normal.

Catra's eyes started to open, slowly, before she started darting her eyes around frantically.

"Catra, you're awake!" 

Adora got up quickly and grabbed the sad bouquet of flowers, a paper, and some berries and shoved it in Catra's

face with an awkward smile.

Catra popped her mouth open.

''Adora.. where am _**I**_?"

Adora blinked, confused that her plan didn't work, before putting the stuff back on the table.

Adora's face was covered in purple juice, which was now dried onto her face, and she had bags under her eyes.

"I- Uh.."

Adora started rubbing the back of her head like she was in an awkward position, which

I guess she was.

"You were unconscious, so I brought you to a shack I saw in the woods, but don't panic, since

you're awake now I think it's safe to say that you could leave now and im also extremely sorry for-"

"Adora, shut up.. PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry."

Adora looked down at her hands, defeated.

"Well.. I know you did beat the shit out of me and i'll probably never forgive

you, but would you pass me one of those berries?"

Adora's face brightened as she looked up, frantically grabbing the vine of berries, and holding

it out to Catra

Catra plucked one off the vine and sniffed it.

"Ugh.. Adora, these are poisonous."

Adora's eyes widened. Why was she getting all shocked now that Catra told her. She

told herself that she didn't care.. but now she did?

"I think imma just go-"

Adora walked out the doorway of the shack and threw up purple throw

up all over the perfectly green woods grass.

"Well that's definitely... uh... purple." Catra said, leaning on the doorway.

Adora jumped back.

''Wait when did you... GAH NEVERMIND"

Catra chuckled as Adora kicked a rock.

"So, you know how to get out of these woods?"

Catra crossed her arms and looked around.

"Well I mean.. Yeah, we should be at the edge of the woo-"

Adora looked around, realizing they were surrounded by trees.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense!"

Adora started turning in all directions, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving

her.

Catra started laughing.

"You're joking, right?"

Catra's started to stop smiling when Adora stared back at her with scared eyes.

"Right!?"

Catra uncrossed her arms and stopped leaning on the doorway.

"I don't get it, woods don't just.. MOVE!" Adora said, running her hands through her already messed up 

ponytail.

"Wait." Catra said, looking surprised.

"What?"

"I've heard stories about the woods that move."

"You have?" Adora asked.

"It's called the Weeping Woods...no... Wailing woods?"

Catra put a fist to her chin, thinking.

"The Whispering Woods!" Catra said, finally figuring it out.

"I've heard rumors about these woods being _alive_." 

"Catra, that's crazy.''

"I'm serious, they say people who enter the woods never come back out."

"Well, i'm pretty sure these aren't _THOSE_ woods."

Just then, a whisper floated through the air, carried by the wind.

"Adora, You heard that, right?" Catra said, stepping towards Adora.

"Yeah, I did."

"We're never getting out of here, are we?"

Adora just looked at her with a face of uncertainty.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two of them sat away from each other on the steps that led to the doorway of

the shack. 

"Welp. You've officially killed the both of us." Catra started.

"Me?! If you weren't so weak and got knocked out by a little tap

to the head we wouldn't be here!"

"Well you could've brought me somewhere that's _not_ the woods."

"Well I wasn't thinking, okay!"

"And if i'm weak then you're sensitive."

"How?!"

"You threw me across the room when I lightly tapped you with my fist."

"Uh.. you mean PUNCHED ME?!"

"Self defense." Catra said, holding up her hands in a shrug-like manner.

"I'll show you self defense when I knock you out again!" Adora said, standing up.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Catra stood up, and when she did, a bushed up tail popped out and started 

waving, vigorously.

"I.. Uh.." 

Adora just looked Catra up and down, before settling on the top of

her head, where ears started poking up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Catra said, sitting back down.

"Uhh.. Catra, your.. tail." 

Catra looked to her side and saw her tail, shrieking.

"Tell anyone and you're dead."

Adora just stood there with her arms at her sides, nodding her head vigorously.

Just then they both heard rustling in a bush to their left, drawing both their attention. 

Catra extended her palms, curling her fingers, causing sharp black claws to

emerge.

Adora just looked in awe, not realizing she was blushing.

What came out of the bushes was four men, not even seeing the two of them as they walked past.

"We should follow them, they might lead us out." Adora suggested.

"Sure, whatever, grab your stuff.. lets go."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Catra and Adora walked the direction they saw the guys go.

"Adora, are you sure this is the right way, i'm pretty sure they we--"

Adora put her hand over Catra's mouth, pulling her back behind a tree with bushes to the sides of it.

"Hey what what that for?" Catra said, pulling Adora's hand from her mouth.

Adora put her finger to her lips and then pointed to the four men walking down the path Catra was just standing in.

Catra just looked up at Adora who was so close that their shoulders were touching. Catra liked

getting into peoples heads, it was a game to her. Catra scooted closer to Adora to the point where they could 

pretty much hear eachother breathing.

Adora looked down at Catra, face beet red, with a frustrated face.

"Catra, can you not!"

The four men looked in their direction, so Adora pulled Catra down, pretty much tackling her, covering

her mouth again.

Catra just rolled her eyes from under Adora.

Catra looked up into Adora's eyes, which looked like they were glowing in the darkness they

were in.

Catra then looked down, seeing that Adora had her knee in between Catra's legs, straddling her.

Catra's eyebrow furrowed into a mad face, looking up at Adora as she started blushing.

Adora was still watching the men, intensely, as they shrugged and continued walking.

"Adrmmm" Catra muffled.

Adora just kept watching as the men went out of sight.

"ADRMMM!"

Adora looked down, seeing that she was still covering Catra's

mouth.

"Opps.. sorry." Adora said, getting off and standing up.

Catra just stood up and brushed herself off, trying to keep

herself together.

"All right they're gone now lets go."

Catra stepped over one of the bushes onto the trail, where the four men stood with shock batons.

"Hmph.. well that's something."

The men advanced Catra carefully, shocked batons ready. The men started to

spread out, surrounding Catra.

Catra didn't panic, instead she looked at each one of them individually, studying

them. 

A twig snapped, echoing through the woods.

Catra jumped backwards onto one of the guy's back before

kicking him into another guy, causing them to shock each other.

Another guy stabbed his baton at Catra, but she jumped up, landing on his arm, and

punching him right across the jaw, then she flipped off of him, kicking him in the face.

Adora just watched from behind the tree, blushing, but too scared to help. After all, Adora

was a boxer, she never was trained to fight against _shock batons_.

The last guy dropped his baton and held his hands up, shaking.

Catra smirked.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Catra walked up to the shaking mad and reached her arm towards him, causing him to flinch.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you, trust me."

"Really?" The guy said, relaxing

"No."

Catra grabbed the guy by the collar and tugged him closer to her.

"Who are you people?"

"Please don't hurt me, I have a family!"

"Answer the question!" Catra said, spitting in his face.

"Catra, calm down" Adora said, stepping out from behind the tree and over the bushes.

"Why? They tried to kill me!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." 

Adora put her hand on Catra's shoulder, causing her to look down at it and then back up at

Adora.

Catra looked down and then released the guy and he started to run, but Adora caught him by the back of his collar.

"You do need to answer our questions first."

The man just looked at Adora and gulped.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I work for Hordak," The man started.

"Wait.. our principal?" 

"Yeah, that guy. He has an army of soldiers like us. He wants to destroy the

whispering woods and take all the valuable stuff to make tech and

medicine for himself."

Catra and Adora looked at each other.

"He doesn't want anybody to find out so he sent soldiers like

us to secure the woods, making sure nobody is here when we start destroying the place."

"You can't just destroy the woods, they're part of our home!" Adora yelled.

"Hey, kid, it's not my place." The man said, putting up his hands.

"Well can you please help us find a way out?" Catra asked, arms crossed.

"Of course." The man said, smiling.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three of them were walking for about 10 minutes before the man

stopped.

"What is it?" Catra snarled.

"We're here." The man said.

Adora stepped through the vines in front of them and ended up in a clearing of grass shaped

like a circle.

Catra stepped in after, looking around.

"Does this look like an exit to you?" 

Catra extended her arms at the trees all around them and spun in a circle, with

skepticism on her face.

"There's no way this is a trap, right?" Adora asked.

"No, that guy was too much of a wuss to try anything." 

Catra shrugged as she started walking to the middle of the circle.

"Catra wait!"

Adora ran to catch up with her.

"Well this is _something_ " Catra said.

Catra and Adora both turned their heads to the sound of bushes rustling.

Then they turned around where bushes were rustling.

Soon enough, there was rustling all around them.

About 50 men emerged and surrounded the edge of the circle.

"Not a trap, huh?" Adora said, turning to Catra.

"My bad."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Catra and Adora were facing opposite directions with their backs pressed against each other, in a fighting stance.

"Do you have any idea's on how to escape this?" Catra called out.

"Just let me think"

  
The men started moving towards them, closing in.

"Adora, think faster, okay"

"Catra let me think!" 

All the men turned on their shock batons and were now about 10 feet from them.

"Adora!"

Adora closed her eyes and shut out everything, focusing.

The men started running towards them with smiles on their faces.

Adora's eyes snapped open, glowing. Adora looked around at all the startle men before

stomping on the ground, making an earthquake.

Adora the raised her hands in the air, creating a beam of light, before stretching it out and sending it out 

in a circle, launching the men.

Adora's eyes turned back to normal and Catra was hugging her, squealing.

"How did you do that?" Catra asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"I- I don't know."

Adora looked down at her hands.

"It came from over here."

Adora and Catra looked toward the sound, quickly, holding up their fists.

"Woah there." One guy began.

"We're not here to hurt you.. we want to help."

  
Adora and Catra looked at each other, not buying it.

"Is that a magicat?" The other guy squealed as he ran up to Catra.

Catra hissed and extended her claws.

"Woah, hey hey hey, we study magicats." The guy said, clearly hurt.

"Wait Lance, I think the girl next to the magicat is-"

"She-ra..."

"Wait who?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late. :b
> 
> I got caught up in something, but enjoy this awkward tension chapter. :3


	3. The Men Who Took them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fearsome battle with some of Hordak's soldiers, two men found them and offered them help, apparently knowing who they were and their origins.

Adora raised an eyebrow. She was Adora, not whoever this '' _She-rah" person was._ Adora 

repeated the name over and over in her head until she remembered seeing it somewhere.

"Hey, I know that name!"

Adora crossed her arms in a know-it-all type way, causing Catra to roll her eyes.

"I saw a book about her.... and.. _i'm_ She-ra?" Adora asked with a confused look 

on her face.

"Yes, it all makes sense!" The guy named Lance began

"Glowy blue eyes, light magic, magic in general!" 

Lance stared at Adora with a sparkle in his eyes, like he was meeting his 

hero in person.

"Won't cha' look at that Adora, someones _obsessed_ with you." Catra said, waving

her hand.

"Maybe he's in LOVE with you."

"Catra!" 

Adora turned to Catra with a stern face. When the two of them

heard footsteps they both turned their heads to see the other guy walk up

to Lance and kiss him on the cheek. They started holding hands.

"Actually Catar, she's my hero!" Lance said, extending his free arm towards Adora.

"Ugh.. of course she is," Catra growled.

"And it's Catra, for your information."

Catra said the last part under her breath before huffing and crossing

her arms.

Catra felt Adora place a hand on her shoulder with sympathetic eyes. Catra just looked

at her hand from the corner of her eye, not realizing she was blushing.

"We have a **GIANT** library where we can meet eachother properly if

you two love-birds want to come join us for tea and to allow

us to study you." Lance said, smiling.

"Adora's not- No we aren't... GAH!" 

Catra shrugged Adora's hand off and scooted away from her.

"Sure, why not." Adora said, looking at the two guys.

The guy who was standing with Lance made a follow us motion

with his arm. Adora started walking, following them closely. Catra

stood there for a few seconds, watching them walk farther away, before she started walking

quite a distance from them.

"We like helping out people that get lost in these woods." Lance said.

"We in fact found three kids in these woods about the same age

as you guys," Lance continued,

"And get this, one of them is Anthropomorphic!"

"He's what?"

"A lizard man!"

"Huh."

Adora thought about how Catra literally turned into a cat in these woods. So

she assumed that the woods were in fact magic, and maybe it transformed people.

Speaking of Catra, Adora turned around to make sure she was still there, but to

her surprise she wasn't.

"Catra?!" Adora called out.

Adora heard the tree next to her rustle, so she looked up to see Catra standing on

one of the branches, arms crossed.

"What happened?" The other guy asked, turning back.

"Nothing. Let's keep going."

"Well you're in luck, because we're here!"

The guy moved some branches out of the way, revealing a big building which

had to be their library.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance opened the door, leading them into a huge library / living room.

"Woah.." 

  
Adora looked around at this new place. When she turned her head she saw Catra

standing next to her with her arms still crossed.

On the couch in the middle of the room sat-

"Lonnie.. Kyle?!" Catra asked, confused, before walking over to the couch. Sitting between Lonnie and Kyle

was a lizard-man.

"Uh... hey Catra." 

Lonnie rubbed the back of her head as Kyle just gulped.

Catra turned to Kyle who just waved at her with an awkward smile.

"Who's this lizard guy?" Catra asked, turning her focus to the elephant in

the room.

The lizard guy just started making various growling noises in an

effort to speak.

"Thats..... Rogelio." Kyle said, letting his head droop.

"Wait what the?!" Lonnie said, grabbing Catra's tail.

"Ow! Watch it!" Catra snarled.

"Since when were you a _cat_?" 

"Honestly.. I don't know." Catra lied.

Catra poked Rogelio in the forhead, causing him to shudder.

"Hey, leave him be, Catra!" 

Catra turned to Kyle, raising an eyebrow. Kyle never sticks up for himself, especially

not others.

"Aw, your boyfriend is fine."

Catra was surprised to see all three of them blush.

Catra felt someone grab her wrist. When she finally saw Adora staring back at her, Adora 

started dragging Catra to a door on the side of the library. They walked through it to a hallway.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Adora, stop grabbing me so hard!" Catra called out as Adora shut the door behind them.

Adora let go of Catra's hand, forcefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Simply checking on my friends, why?"

"They don't look like their your _friends._ "

"They're just always nervous. It's fine."

"No Catra, They're scared of you."

"They should be."

"Do you even hear yourself!?" Adora shouted,

"No wonder you don't have any _real_ friends."

Catra's eyes widened. Catra felt her lip quiver, no matter how hard she tried to

stop it. Catra squinted and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know what, Adora. Maybe I don't have that many friends, or friends

at all, but nobody needs friends, they just slow you down. I've gotten

so many things accomplished without anyone in my life."

Catra poked Adora, hard, in her chest.

"Now go hang out with those old people, find a way out. Imma just stay in

these woods."

  
  


"Catra.. i'm-" 

Adora started reaching her hand towards Catra, but Catra turned away.

Adora closed her eyes and sighed, before turning and returning to the

library through the doors.

As soon as Catra heard the door close, she collapsed, starting to feel the tears

pouring out of her eyes, uncontrollably.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah yes, Adora, wasn't it?" The other guy asked.

  
Adora nodded, not wanting to speak after the words that slipped

out earlier.

"I'm Geroge and this is Lance." He said, pointing to Lance.

Lance waved and smiled before turning back to the bookshelf

he was looking at.

"It's getting pretty late, why don't the two of you take one of the guest

rooms." George offered.

"Actually, do you have separate rooms?"

"No, apparently those three want their own separate rooms for no

apparent reason." George said, pointing to Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle.

"You'll have to share the room with... Catra, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Speaking of Catra, where is she?"

"I'll go get her." Adora said, walking towards the doors again.

Adora walked through the doors and looked down both sides of the hallway, not

seeing Catra.

"Catra?!" 

Adora called down the hallway.

What has she done?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Catra walked down the hallway, making a few turns, before finding a back exit and leaving.

Her face was still covered in tears and she was shivering from the dropping temperatures.

Catra wasn't going to walk off, so instead she climbed the closest tree to the library and

sat down on a branch with her back to the tree part. If she froze to death out here, at least

it would be as she was sleeping.

Catra closed her eyes and started to relax.

Finally some peace.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey.. imma go out for some fresh air." Adora said, pointing finger guns at George before turning and

running towards the exit.

"Be careful, it's a cold one tonight."

Adora left the front doors and closed them.

"Catra?!" 

Adora looked all around at the trees. How was she supposed to find Catra in these

huge woods.

Adora kept looking around before she saw a tail hanging from a tall branch on one of the tree's 

close to the library.

Adora walked up to the tree and sighed. She didn't remember the last time she climbed a tree

but if she didn't bring Catra inside, she'd freeze.

Adora grabbed onto a branch and hoisted herself up, repeating this with

whatever branches she thought looked stable enough to hold her without snapping.

When she finally got to Catra, she was passed out from the cold.

Adora sighed again as she grabbed Catra with one arm and grabbed the tree, sliding down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora carried Catra inside, bridal style, and stood in front of the fire. Lonnie, Kyle, and

Rogelio all gave her looks of confusion as she kneeled down and rested Catra on her lap.

When Catra's body got a little warmer, Adora picked Catra back up and started walking 

towards George.

"Where are the bedrooms."

"Here, i'll show you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora walked into the bedroom. It was small with a big bed pushed against the left wall 

in the back of the room. Right when you walk in, the bathroom was to the right.

Adora brought Catra over to the bed and tucked her in. Adora looked around for

somewhere else to sleep, but settled on the bed. I mean.. it was okay as long

as she moved Catra over, right?

Adora carefully got in the bed next to Catra, being sure not to wake her. When she

finally got under the covers and was about to push Catra over, Catra scooted back into

her to the point Adora was pretty much spooning her.

Adora screamed as quietly as possible into a random pillow. Then, she felt Catra's tail slap

her in the face. Adora blushed harder then she was before. She couldn't just _get up_ and risk

waking up Catra, but what was going to happen when they woke up in the morning.

Adora was able to handle Catra when she knocked her out, so this couldn't be much 

different, right? Catra started to snore quietly. Where was Adora supposed to put her hands?!

She looked at her hand and then back to Catra. Adora made a bold move and put her had on 

Catra's hip. Catra started to purr, causing Adora to yank her hand back, thinking she did something.

Catra was still snoring away, so Adora put her hand on Catra's hip again and Catra started to purr.

Honestly, it was cute, there she admitted it. 

Adora just lay there, listening to Catra's snores, which soon made her drift off

to sleep with Catra warmed up in her arms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Catra woke up she felt a sense of comfort and warmth, but then she realized the warmth was 

a blanket and the comfort was-

Catra turned her head around to see Adora spooning her.

_"WHAT THE FUCK_ " Catra mouthed

She slowly and carefully grabbed Adora's arm, which was wrapped around her waste, and

slipped out from under it.

Catra sat on the bed with her back touching the wall. She couldn't wait to

confront Adora when she woke up.

Catra's cheeks felt tight so she touched them, they were hot, and she was blushing. Why

was she blushing? Ugh, she couldn't express how much she _hated_ Adora. When Catra thought she

was the one good at playing tricks on peoples minds, Adora full on scrambled her mind, she needed 

Adora gone.

Around 25 minutes later, Adora finally started to wake up, seeing Catra sitting right

in front of her, furious.

"Hey, Catra."

"Don't you, _Hey Catra_ me. What were you doing?!" Catra asked, leaning forward.

"Can we talk about this later, I need to talk with George and Lance." Adora got up from the bed and 

started fixing her hair.

"No, we're talking about this _now_!" 

Catra started growling.

"Thank's Catra, you're the best!" Adora said, quickly leaving the room to go find George and

Lance.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Adora found Lance and George they were standing in front of a bookcase

filled with strange-looking artifacts and books. The shelf was labeled She-ra.

"Now, before we get started, She-ra." George began

"How's Bow doing?"

Adora gasped.

These are _bow's_ dads?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! also don't forget, you can leave story suggestions and i'll try my best to make them happen. :)


	4. Let's talk Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that George and Lance are Bow's dad's, Adora is curious to know more because Bow has never mentioned his dads. Catra and Adora learn about their origins.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You guys are  _ Bow's  _ dads?" Adora asked in pure

shock.

"Yes, yes we are."

"You guys are bow's  _ dad's _ ?!"

George and Lance looked at each other like they thought

Adora was crazy.

"Sorry.. it's just Bow doesn't talk about his personal life much." 

"Wait, so he's never mentioned us?" Lance asked.

"No, he hasn't."

George and Lance looked at each other, clearly hurt. Adora looked

at both of them trying to figure out what to say to make sure they

took their mind off of it.

"Bow's a shy kid!" Adora lied.

"He keeps to himself most of the time, even around me and

Glimmer."

George and Lance looked at each other and nodded, accepting

the answer.

Adora sighed, glad that she took care of that.

"Adora!"

Adora flinched at the sound of her voice echoing through

the huge library.

"Hey....Catra." Adora said, awkwardly.

"Don't you ' _ hey Catra'  _ me, Adora."

Adora just laughed an awkward laugh, but I guess that was something

she shouldn't have done.

"You can't just ignore me like that, WHY WERE YOU TOUCHING ME." 

Catra started walking towards Adora, poking her in the chest, hard, making

Adora walk backwards.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, it's your fault we're in these woods, don't 

you think you've done enough harm for the past couple of days?" 

Catra got in Adora's face, snarling every single word, trying to get her

point across.

"Can I at least get a THANK YOU?!" Adora yelled, pushing Catra back.

"A  _ Thank you _ ? What'd you do to deserve a  _ thank you _ ?"

"You were going to freeze to death out there last night, and do

you know  _ who _ went out there to save your butt?" 

Adora started walking towards Catra, causing her to start walking bakwards.

"I  _ Saved  _ you Catra, and in return you're just being bratty and moody

because while I was trying to keep my distance from you, you full on 

scooted closer to me, so maybe you should get your facts right

before you get in my face!"' 

Adora looked at Catra's face, which was a mixture of scared, confused, and

embarrassed. Adora slowly turned her head around to see George and Lance

with their eyes widened. Adora looked to the left to see Rogelio, Lonnie, and

Kyle watching them from behind a wall.

Adora heard footsteps, which she assumed was Catra leaving to either go outside or

back to their room.

Adora sighed. Catra was the most difficult person she's ever met.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

What was  _ Adora _ even talking about? I would  _ never _ in my  _ life _

do any of those things she said!

Catra paced back in forth in their room, trying to make sense of

what Adora said.

Who does she even  _ think _ she is, getting in my face like that!

Catra kicked Adora's backpack which was lying in the middle of the room. When

her foot hit something hard and she fell over grabbing her foot, yelping, she decided to take

a look at the contents.

Catra grabbed the backpack and flipped it upside-down, spilling the contents

everywhere.

There were several books about 'She-ra' and a couple of papers

with symbols and words she couldn't even understand.

When Catra looked at the rest of the contents and found pad's she started laughing.

"No wonder she's being a real  _ bitch _ right now."

"Who's a bitch?"

Catra turned around to see Adora standing there, arms crossed.

"You are!" 

Catra started doubling over, laughing loudly.

Catra wiped a tear from her eye when Adora grabbed her by the shirt collar

and hoisted her up into the air.

"Look who's the bitch now." Adora said with her stupid, smug

face as Catra started struggling to get put down.

"You still are." 

Adora stared into Catra's eyes intensely, causing Catra to shudder.

Adora still held Catra up with one hand as she started to pick up the contents of

her backpack and putting them back in, neatly.

Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can you put me down now?"

"Not until you admit that you're a stubborn rat." Adora said, still focused

on cleaning up her stuff.

"I'm good." 

Catra watched Adora as she picked up on of the papers with the weird language

and started staring at it.

_ Can she read that?  _ Catra thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door and Adora yelled that

they could come in.

"Wait, What?!" Catra blurted out, starting to try to struggle free

again.

"What happened here?" Lonnie said in a dirty kind of tone.

"WHAT?!" Catra blurted out, beet red.

"Catra was going through my stuff." Adora said, not phased.

"Hmph, anyways, George and Lance want to see both of you." Lonnie said, walking

out.

"Ha, now you have to put me down." Catra said, rubbing her thumb on the

back of Adora's hand, causing her to look up from her stupid

She-ra stuff.

"No I don't." Adora said wit a smirk.

They stared at each other for a while before Catra just went limp

in Adora's hold.

"Please." Catra muttered.

Adora scoffed and put Catra down.

"Psycho." Catra laughed, leaving their room to go find

Lance and George.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora and Catra were being led to another bookshelf in the library.

"This is a whole section we have on Magicats!" Lance said, looking

at Catra with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's that?" 

"That's what you are, Catra." 

"Oh.. wait really?"

"Oh my god."

"What, how am I supposed to know  _ that's _ what i'm called?"

"I'm not the Magicat here."

"Why is there a whole section about me anyways?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You guys are  _ Bow's  _ dads?" Adora asked in pure

shock.

"Yes, yes we are."

"You guys are bow's  _ dad's _ ?!"

George and Lance looked at each other like they thought

Adora was crazy.

"Sorry.. it's just Bow doesn't talk about his personal life much." 

"Wait, so he's never mentioned us?" Lance asked.

"No, he hasn't."

George and Lance looked at each other, clearly hurt. Adora looked

at both of them trying to figure out what to say to make sure they

took their mind off of it.

"Bow's a shy kid!" Adora lied.

"He keeps to himself most of the time, even around me and

Glimmer."

George and Lance looked at each other and nodded, accepting

the answer.

Adora sighed, glad that she took care of that.

"Adora!"

Adora flinched at the sound of her voice echoing through

the huge library.

"Hey....Catra." Adora said, awkwardly.

"Don't you ' _ hey Catra'  _ me, Adora."

Adora just laughed an awkward laugh, but I guess that was something

she shouldn't have done.

"You can't just ignore me like that, WHY WERE YOU TOUCHING ME." 

Catra started walking towards Adora, poking her in the chest, hard, making

Adora walk backwards.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, it's your fault we're in these woods, don't 

you think you've done enough harm for the past couple of days?" 

Catra got in Adora's face, snarling every single word, trying to get her

point across.

"Can I at least get a THANK YOU?!" Adora yelled, pushing Catra back.

"A  _ Thank you _ ? What'd you do to deserve a  _ thank you _ ?"

"You were going to freeze to death out there last night, and do

you know  _ who _ went out there to save your butt?" 

Adora started walking towards Catra, causing her to start walking bakwards.

"I  _ Saved  _ you Catra, and in return you're just being bratty and moody

because while I was trying to keep my distance from you, you full on 

scooted closer to me, so maybe you should get your facts right

before you get in my face!"' 

Adora looked at Catra's face, which was a mixture of scared, confused, and

embarrassed. Adora slowly turned her head around to see George and Lance

with their eyes widened. Adora looked to the left to see Rogelio, Lonnie, and

Kyle watching them from behind a wall.

Adora heard footsteps, which she assumed was Catra leaving to either go outside or

back to their room.

Adora sighed. Catra was the most difficult person she's ever met.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

What was  _ Adora _ even talking about? I would  _ never _ in my  _ life _

do any of those things she said!

Catra paced back in forth in their room, trying to make sense of

what Adora said.

Who does she even  _ think _ she is, getting in my face like that!

Catra kicked Adora's backpack which was lying in the middle of the room. When

her foot hit something hard and she fell over grabbing her foot, yelping, she decided to take

a look at the contents.

Catra grabbed the backpack and flipped it upside-down, spilling the contents

everywhere.

There were several books about 'She-ra' and a couple of papers

with symbols and words she couldn't even understand.

When Catra looked at the rest of the contents and found pad's she started laughing.

"No wonder she's being a real  _ bitch _ right now."

"Who's a bitch?"

Catra turned around to see Adora standing there, arms crossed.

"You are!" 

Catra started doubling over, laughing loudly.

Catra wiped a tear from her eye when Adora grabbed her by the shirt collar

and hoisted her up into the air.

"Look who's the bitch now." Adora said with her stupid, smug

face as Catra started struggling to get put down.

"You still are." 

Adora stared into Catra's eyes intensely, causing Catra to shudder.

Adora still held Catra up with one hand as she started to pick up the contents of

her backpack and putting them back in, neatly.

Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can you put me down now?"

"Not until you admit that you're a stubborn rat." Adora said, still focused

on cleaning up her stuff.

"I'm good." 

Catra watched Adora as she picked up on of the papers with the weird language

and started staring at it.

_ Can she read that?  _ Catra thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door and Adora yelled that

they could come in.

"Wait, What?!" Catra blurted out, starting to try to struggle free

again.

"What happened here?" Lonnie said in a dirty kind of tone.

"WHAT?!" Catra blurted out, beet red.

"Catra was going through my stuff." Adora said, not phased.

"Hmph, anyways, George and Lance want to see both of you." Lonnie said, walking

out.

"Ha, now you have to put me down." Catra said, rubbing her thumb on the

back of Adora's hand, causing her to look up from her stupid

She-ra stuff.

"No I don't." Adora said wit a smirk.

They stared at each other for a while before Catra just went limp

in Adora's hold.

"Please." Catra muttered.

Adora scoffed and put Catra down.

"Psycho." Catra laughed, leaving their room to go find

Lance and George.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora and Catra were being led to another bookshelf in the library.

"This is a whole section we have on Magicats!" Lance said, looking

at Catra with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's that?" 

"That's what you are, Catra." 

"Oh.. wait really?"

"Oh my god."

"What, how am I supposed to know  _ that's _ what i'm called?"

"I'm not the Magicat here." Adora scoffed.

"Why is there a whole section about me anyways?"

"Well, we love learning about the different origins of the people

in Etheria." Lance said, pushing up his glasses.

Catra's eye twitched. What was she still doing here?

"In fact you're the only magicat on Etheria and possibly.... everywhere

else." 

Catra's eyes widened, she expected there to be someone like her, but

just like that she was alone in something, again.

Catra hugged herself and looked at the ground, clearly not

liking what she just heard. Adora placed a hand on her shoulder and gave 

her a sympathetic smile.

"Here."

Lance handed Adora a book. Catra looked at the title

and shrieked, trying to snatch it from Adora, but Lance grabbed Catra.

"Let me ask you a few questions!"

Lance dragged Catra away by her wrists.

Adora just shrugged as she looked down at the book titled Magicats. If this

told her some facts about Catra, maybe she'd get a better understanding

of her.

Adora flipped the book opened to the first chapter titled appearance.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There could be _personal_ stuff in those books!" 

"Well.. yeah, it's a book about what you are."

"You can't just let Adora read it!"

Catra tried to make Lance let go of her by extending her claws

out and hovering them over his hand.

"Don't!"

"Then take the book away from _ADORA."_

Lance and Catra were standing in a room now, but Lance closed

the door and locked it.

"I'll take it away after you answer my questions."

Catra groaned as she sat down in a chair facing a big desk where

she assumed Lance worked.

"So, how much sleep do you get?"

"Enough."

"No, like how many hours."

"Like.. I don't know.. seven?"

Lance nodded, writing something down a piece of paper.

"Are we done now?" Catra asked, impatiently.

"No, what do you eat on a day-to-day basis?"

Catra felt her eye twitch.

"I eat normal human food."

"Intersting." Lance said, rubbing his chin.

"Okay last question, do you feel emotions like love?"

"Well.. Yeah, of course I do."

"Who do you love?"

Catra's pupils shrunk. Well... she didn't even know the answer to that

but the fact he even tried to ask that.

"I'm not gonna answer that one.''

"Okay then. How are Bow's grades?"

"Um, I don't know Bow, he's Adora's friend."

"He's your girlfriends friend?"

"Wait what!? No Adora's not my-- She's not- Ugh.. i'm literally

going to murder everyone here."

Lance chuckled as he unlocked the doors to let Catra outsude

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora had read quite a few things that made her learn a lot about Catra. Her mood, her actions, everything.

Adora was on the last chapter title _Heat_. She thought it was about temperature

so she flipped the page and started reading.

_Magicats start going into heat around every 7 months. Easy signs_

_to tell is moodiness, sarcasm, laziness, and sex drive._

Adora slammed the book shut with an awkward look on her face. Who

knew temperature could increase sex drive.

Adora felt something tackle her to the ground, sending a shock through her body

as she hit the floor.

"I'll be taking this."

Catra was kneeling on Adora's chest when she snatched the book

out of her hands.

"Sorry not sorry."

Catra got up and put the book in a random spot on the bookshelf.

"What was that for?" Adora asked.

"That book holds stuff that could be a little too personal."

"Oh.. well... so you see... I kinda read it all already."

"You did WHAT?!"

Catra tackled Adora back down right as she got up.

"How much do you know?!" Catra said, grabbing Adora by the collar

of her shirt and shaking it back and forth.

"Enough to understand you better."

Adora had that smug face again, so Catra slapped her, hard.

"OW?"

"Oops, sorry, there was a bug."

Catra slapped Adora again.

"Hey, Stop!"

All of a sudden Adora and Catra heard a loud crash from outside. They both 

looked at each other, confused, before stepping outside to investigate.

A bunch of trees were cut down and picked up by some of Hordaks 

soldiers.

Adora heard a low growl coming from Catra.

"Are they cutting down the forest?" George asked, frantically

running and standing by them at the door.

"Yeah." Adora answered.

"We can't let them do that!"

"Well how do you want us to stop them?"

"You're She-ra, remember?"

Adora stared at George.

"I can't bring her out on command."

"Then this forest is doomed."

Catra looked at both Adora and George before stepping completely outside.

"Catra, what are you doing?!" Adora hissed.

"Relax, I got a plan" Catra said as she smirked at Adora and started

walking towards the soldiers.

"Catra, No!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and good morning/ good night :)


	5. Her Big Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out as much information to help take down Hordak

"Hey guys.." 

Catra walked up to the group of soldiers sawing down the trees.

"You are interfering with the work of Hordak, leave the area or we

will engage, on-"

Catra put her finger on the soldiers lips.

"Relax, it was just making a big noise and it was

_ SO distracting." _

Catra looked down at the extra saw that was by the 

soldier's foot.

"Say, can I help you guys speed things up?" Catra asked.

"I.. uh-"

"Thanks."

Catra picked up the saw and started sawing at a tree

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adora slapped her face with her palm, confused and.. yeah

just confused.

"What is she  _ doing _ ?" Adora hissed.

"Is this.. uhh.. part of her plan?" 

George looked just as confused as Adora, watching

Catra chopping down trees with the soldiers.

"I'm gonna go beat up all of them, including Catra"

"Adora, wait. We should watch them first, maybe this is part of Catra's

plan.."

George put a hand on Adora's shoulder, signaling for her

to stand down. Adora sighed, might as well see what Catra's

_ "Big Plan" _ was about.

"So these trees are for Hordak, right?" Catra asked.

"Yes, now stop asking questions and get back to

work."

"Okay one last question, what does he need a bunch of

trees for?"

"Hordak is very weak, the magic in these tress keep him 

on his feet when he feels unstable, kinda like

medicine."

"Alright, thanks."

Catra took the axe and flipped it around in her hands to where

she was holding it by the blade. She took a swing at the soldiers knees, causing

her to fall and yelp. The other soldiers drew their attention from

the trees and to Catra, some bearing their axe, some dropping

it and pulling out their shock batons.

Catra's mouth pulled up into a smirk as she started picking 

off soldiers one by one. George and Adora watched her in awe. Adora

didn't even realize her cheeks had turned red.

A couple minutes later, Catra dragged a soldier over to them and

threw them to the floor.

"How about we try this- this interrogation thing

again." Catra said, trying to catch her breath.

George and Adora shrugged in agreement.

* * *

It took the soldier a while to wake up and realize

where they were. The soldier screamed and wobbled around

in the ropes tied around them. Adora watched closely, studying them.

"Alright, i'm here."

Catra was carrying a blow torch and a sledge

hammer.

"Catra, ugh.. this an _interrogation_ not some kind

of torturous session!"

Catra just looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"So.... no blowtorch?"

Adora just stared at her.

"Fine.. but i'm only doing this for you, princess."

Catra placed the blowtorch and sledge hammer down

and walked towards Adora, stopping to stand next to her.

The soldier squirmed before noticing the two of them

watching them.

"You're not going to get information, darlings." The 

soldier snickered.

"Y'all are adorable together, by the way."

Catra and Adora looked to each other quickly.

"Well see thing is-"

"Oh we're not a thing"

"See the problem is-"

"Adora's NOT my girlfriend and-"

"We're not dating-"

"See.. well-"

"Okay, okay, i've heard enough." The soldier bickered. "I'm being

paid to keep my mouth shut, and that's exactly what _i'm going_ to

_do."_

Catra walked up to them and grabbed them by the collar

of their shirt.

"Listen here, I don't care how much you're being

paid, you're going to give us what we need and maybe, just

maybe, you'll walk out of here in one piece."

The soldier smirked before turning into a mirror

image of Catra.

Catra dropped the soldier and fell onto her butt in pure

shock.

"Well that's too bad, i'm being paid quite handsomely just

to chop down some trees. After all, these woods _are_ magic."

The soldier blinked, but their eyelids blinked side to side.

_Oh great, they have my voice too._ Catra thought to herself, crawling backwards

a few feet.

"Oh how rude of me,"

They morphed back into their original form.

"Call me Double Trouble, or DT, I don't care darlings."

Catra growled a low growl as they snickered.

"Awww.. is the kitten angwy? 

Catra lunged towards them, but was dragged back

by Adora.

"Oooo, the tension in this room is marvelous" They eyed both Catra

and Adora as Adora brought Catra to her feet, smirking.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Adora shouted, stepping forward.

Double Trouble snickered. "You're not getting answers, Darling"

Adora picked them up by the arms. 

"We're doing this the hard way then."

Double Trouble then morphed into Catra, staring 

back at Adora.

"Oh come on now, Princess, no need to

get angry." They had Catra's voice.

Double Trouble leaned in and whispered in

Adora's ear.

"If only I were the _real_ Catra, hm?"

Adora dropped Double Trouble just as quick as 

she picked them up.

"Catra, out of all the soldiers, why'd you pick

this one?" 

"Well, they were the only one conscious so... couldn't 

really do anything about it."

Double Trouble morphed into Hordak and

snickered in his voice.

"i'll give you answers.. if you have a reward."

They blinked that extremely creepy blink again.

Adora walked back to Catra and huddled with her, murmuring 

and nodding. They turned back to Double Trouble.

"Fine, but we need every. single. detail."

Double Trouble just pulled their mouth into

a twisted grin.

* * *

"Okay, I was looking for ways to make money when I

stumbled upon a poster for a job. It read, _join_

 _Hordak's army and help these causes_.. blah.. blah..

blah.. So I of course, knowing Hordak is a 

major cash daddy, enlisted in his army."

  
Double Trouble rolled around in the ropes

as they talked.

"I started getting paid _handsomely_ for chopping

down some useless trees-"

"-Hey, there not useless!"

"Do you want me to continue, darling, or what?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Anyways, I didn't realize the woods were magic, so

when my powers started working, Hordak

noticed and moved me up to his best soldiers.

I was paid twice as good, and I overheard what his plan was."

Adora and Catra leaned in so they could hear better.

"Okay, lovebirds, Personal space please."

Adora and Catra looked at each other, blushing, and 

scooted away from them and each other.

"It makes it funnier that y'all _obviously_ like

each other but you're too scared to confront yourselves

about it."

"Can you just.. continue?" Catra said, blushing

a shade of pink.

"Well, Hordak is a fragile, frail man who can't even hold

himself up without some sort of tech. These trees have some

sort of " _magical_ _substance"_ that he uses to make medicine. I don't

think these woods like us being here, though."

"Of course they don't! You guy's can't just cut down the forest, there's so 

much wildlife and history here that you just can't.. you know.. CHOP

DOWN"

"Look at you, Miss SaveTheTrees." They snickered.

Adora rolled her eyes again. "Catra, untie them, i'll

be back. I gotta tell the others this kind of stuff."

Adora ran out of the room right as Catra started untying

the ropes.

"So.. Kitten, you and blondie huh?"

"Shut up and let me untie you."

"Whatever, darling."

Catra removed the ropes and tossed them to the side. Double 

Trouble stood up and stretched.

"Thanks."

Catra just rolled her eyes and turned away with her 

arms crossed.

Double Trouble morphed into Adora and grabbed Catra's

chin, turning her to face them.

"No, I mean it."

Catra pushed them away and backed into a corner, Double 

Trouble walking towards her.

* * *

Adora sprinted to find George and Lance, finding

them giggling together at a bookshelf.

"Lance, George, We found out some

information on Hordak's big plan." Adora gasped for

air.

Adora started telling them everything Double Trouble

had told them, not leaving out a single detail as they

looked at each other with concern.

"I think- we can- stop them.." Adora huffed.

"We should go ask Double Trouble where Hordak 

is now."

"Agreed."

  
Adora sighed as the three of them

started running back to where Double Trouble

and Catra were.

They stopped at the door and Adora grabbed the handle

about to open it, but she heard muffled voices inside, so she

pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Whats wrong, kitten, are you afraid?"

"Get. away. from. me."

The voice in there sounded like Hordak. Adora

was about to open the door when she heard the voice

shift into someone else.

"I think that you're a failure, a singular dot in this

universe. You don't matter."

Adora heard Angella talking over what sounded

like heavy, raspy breathing. Adora grabbed the handle and ran inside.

She reached for Double Trouble, but he was no

where to be seen, kind of. What stood there in front of her

were two scared looking Catras.

"Well isn't this just GREAT."

* * *

"Adora, i'm the real Catra."

"No their not, I'm the real Catra, Adora, you

have to believe me."

"I saw you morph into me, Adora please, i'm

begging you, I'm the real Catra."

"Liar."

"No you're the liar!"

One Catra tackled the other and they started rolling

around, punching and kicking each other. Adora

just stood there, confused and concerned, watching

them, pretty much, fight to the death.

They both stood up and one Catra drop-kicked

the other one, sending them flying into a wall

with a grunt.

"See, Adora, can the real Catra do tha-"

The other Catra tackled the one in front of her and they

started wrestling again.

"ENOUGH!" Adora yelled.

The two Catras both stood up quickly

with their hands behind their backs with shocked

expressions.

"We're going to do this the simple way, i'm going

to ask both of you questions and whoever answers

incorrectly would have outed themselves as the

fake Catra."

Both Catras gulped at the same time.

"Okay, how well does Catra do in school."

"Bad."

The two Catras looked to each other after saying the

same thing. One Catra made a small smirk at the other

that was unnoticed by Adora.

"You had a lucky guess, Adora did you not see

them smile at me?"

"Smile at you? You smiled at me!"

They both growled at each other.

"Okay okay, next question.."

George and Lance ran into the room, sweaty and

tired.

"Sorry we're late Adora and... Catra-s?"

Both Catras looked confused.

Adora grabbed both of them and brought them

outside.

"I'm trying to do that thing where you interrogate both of

them to see who's the fake." Adora murmured.

"Wait, I have the _perfect_ question to ask"

When Adora got back inside they were

sitting on the floor opposite from one another.

"Stand up."

Both of them did, quickly.

"I knocked you out a couple days ago, where

did I take you."

"Into the woods, obviously."

The other Catra sighed as Adora turned to her.

"You took me into a little cabin at the

edge of the woods."

One Catras jaw dropped to the floor as Adora

nodded and started walking towards her. Adora wrapped her 

in the rope that was on the floor.

"Adora that's not me!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Thanks, Adora."

The other Catra ran a nail across the back

of her neck as they walked around her and

grabbed her by the shoulders, leaning in.

"Thanks for believing me." They whispered in

Adora's ear before sprinting out the door, only to get

grabbed by George and Lance.

"Oh well, worth a try."

Double Trouble morphed back into

their original form.

"Ta-da! You're really bad at interrogations, darling."

Catra sighed, letting her head fall as Adora untied her. Catra

lifted her head up and stared at Double Trouble intensely.

"What's wrong, kitten. Cat's got your tongue?" 

Catra snarled and tried to lunge at them, only

to fall forward because of the ropes, causing Double

Trouble to laugh as they were carried away.

"Sorry, Catra."

"Whatever."

"Maybe I am really bad at interrogations."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out already, huh?"

Adora finished untying Catra as she stood up and

stretched her arms.

"No wonder you always failed the pop-quizzes."

Adora started blushing.

"Wait, you know about those!?"

"Yep, turns out Straight-A-Adora isn't as

perfect as we though." Catra smiled.

"How did you- when did you- never mind."

"Hey, don't worry, you're not the one who's failing."

"I thought you didn't care about that stuff?"

"Eh, maybe one day i'll go to college and get a job. I really

like astronomy, I guess."

"Wait, you like astronomy?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool." 

Adora punched Catra in the arm and smiled.

"Ow, watch it!" Catra punched Adora back.

Adora garbbed Catra in a headlock and started rubbing her fist into

her hair.

"OW OW OW, STOP"

George and Lance walked in and looked

at them, making Adora drop Catra onto the floor.

"Ouch much?"

Adora blushed.

"Did you guys tie up Double Trouble again?"

"Yes, we also found out where Hordak is."

"Andddd, we also figured that you guys should go tell

everybody what's happening."

Lance tossed Adora a tracker pad.

"This should help you get out of the woods. Can you also

say hi to Bow for us?"

"Of course. Come on Catra."

Adora picked Catra up and placed her on her

feet.

"Let's go back to school, I guess."

* * *

As Adora and Catra left the Library, Adora took

out the tracker pad and looked at it.

"So where did they say was the power button?"

Catra reached over and pressed a button on the pad, causing

it to light up.

"Thanks."

Catra shrugged and crossed her arms as they started walking. the

tracker pad got a notification, which was a call from Lance.

Adora clicked on it, showing Lances's face.

"Adora, I see you got the tracker pad working."

"Yeah, we're walking now."

"Okay, good, good, so tell me and George

when you've alerted the school about Hordak's plan thingy so

we can give you his coordinates."

"Sounds good. When we find Bow, do you want to talk to him?"

"That would be PERFECT!"

"Okay, i'm going to hang up now.''

"Okay, bye Ador--"

Adora pressed the end call button and put the tracker pad

in her backpack.

Catra watched it all happen with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright?" Catra asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"You nervous?"

Adora looked over to Catra who was focused on what was in

front of them.

"Yeah, i'm nervous."

"It'll be fine. Relax."

Adora nodded as they continued walking, following a path

the tracker pad told them to.

"I can't believe out of all the people I got stuck with

 _you_ for the past 3 days."

Catra and Adora both started chuckling.

"You think I wasn't irritated that I was stuck with

_you?"_

They started chuckling again.

"Man, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Same for you."

They looked at each other for a split second, before turning away, causing

a couple seconds of silence.

"Uhh--"

"Um-"

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio all ran towards Catra and Adora. They held bags

of food, clothes, and water.

"We needa go back home too." Lonnie said.

Kyle and Rogelio nodded.

Catra and Adora looked to each other and then back

to the 3 of them standing, out of breath.

"Okay, let's go then." Adora looked back at her tracker

pad and started walking again.

* * *

"Huh, this is weird"

"What is it?" Catra asked Adora.

"It looks like the woods are moving."

She handed Catra the tracker pad and pointed to

several places.

"I think you're right."

Adora scoffed. "Of course i'm right."

"Shut up, dummy"

"Did you love-birds find the way out?" Lonnie called from behind

them.

Adora and Catra turned around at the same time.

"Lovebirds? We are not-"

"As if you really think-"

"No, no no-"

"We are anything but love-"

"For you to think that-"

"We're just friends."

Catra turned to Adora at the last part.

"We're friends?"

Adora's eyes widened before softening, and placing

a hand on Catra's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're friends"

Catra smiled before turning her attention back to the

three fucking amigos.

"Alright, do y'all want to get home or stay here and

rot in these haunted woods."

"Go home-"

"Yup, go home-"

Catra then looked at Rogelio who just grunted and nodded.

"Then you all need to shut your _fucking_ mouths and let

us take you home, got it?"

All 3 of them nodded vigorously, causing Catra

to scoff and turn back around.

"I swear if we spend another hour with those

morons i'm going to _die of annoyance_ "

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

The 5 of them kept walking, getting closer to the edge of

the forest.

"Hey, look!"

Catra ran far up ahead.

"Catra, wait up!"

Adora looked back to the three of them and started sprinting

after Catra with them behind her.

"Look Adora, it's the shack!"

Catra bounced up and down pointing to the shack

with excitement on her face.

Adora squinted. "Really?"

"What?"

"Out of all things that's what you ran to?"

"What do you mean?"

Adora pointed behind her to the outside of the forest, where

there school was visible between the trees.

"We're here."

* * *

"Race you inside." Catra smiled before turning around and

sprinting towards the door.

"Wait, Catra, Are you going to turn back into a human.. or..?"

Catra looked down, remembering that she wasn't exactly

a human anymore.

"Shit, Adora, what do I do?"

"Can't you like... turn back?"

Catra sighed and closed her eyes in an effort to change back, but it didn't 

work.

"Shit." Catra sighed.

"I have a Hoodie in my locker, i'll go get it for you."

Adora ran inside to go grab her favorite hoodie for

Catra to wear. Hopefully it will hide her ears and tail.

Catra stood outside with her arms crossed like she

was hugging herself. She felt vulnerable and afraid, waiting

for Adora to get back with the hoodie so she could

hide herself from the world.

Catra heard laughing coming from behind her, so she

snapped her head back, paranoid, only to find

nobody behind her. She felt her lip quiver remembering

an event that happened ten years ago.

**10 years ago**

* * *

* * *

Catra was swinging on the swing set by herself at the

elementary school playground. She was giggling as she

went higher and higher. Then she suddenly felt someone

start to push her on the swing. She turned around to 

see a girl.

_Why can't I ever remember her face_.

The girl smiled at her and continued pushing her.

"Hey, friend, why are you pushing that snotface

on the swing?" 

Another girl came up to the girl pushing her

and grabbing her arm.

"Look at her, she's alone." The other girl

blew a raspberry before running off

with the nice girl.

**2 Years Later**

* * *

* * *

Catra sat at her own desk in the 5th grade classroom. She

knew nobody here and she didn't want to know anybody here.

Catra rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Catra can you read number 4?"

She was so tired...

"Catra!"

Catra's eyes shot open as she looked around trying

to focus.

All the students laughed at her.

Catra growled.

"It's 7"

"Incorrect, you should be paying more attention."

Catra looked down at her paper. She wrote every single

possible way to solve the problem. It _was_ 7 and she had

proof in about 7 different mathematical ways. Catra closed

her eyes again.

"Whoops, sorry class, I made a mistake. The answer is 7."

When Catra got to recess at the same old rusty playground, she 

sat down alone like she always does and slowly started swinging.

A girl came up to her, she had big braids and a funky

smile.

"Hey, ugly-ass, get off the swings. Me and my friends 

are going to swing."

"Go somewhere else dumbass, it's not that

hard."

The 4 kids that were with this girl oo'd like

those kids do when someone gets in trouble.

The braided girl looked her dead in the eyes.

"I said move, I won't tell you again."

"Make me."

Catra stared back at the girl who's face furrowed in

anger.

The braided girl threw a punch at Catra, who jumped off onto the other side of the swing, grabbing

it, lifting it, and letting it go. The swing swung down, hitting the girl, hard, in the stomach, making

her fall over and start crying.

The four kids with her took a glance at their friend before surrounding Catra,

Two kids to her left, two to her right. Catra smirked.

"You guys are weak."

All four of them closed in on her.

Catra grabbed one and drop-kicked him into another

kid, making them fly backwards. While Catra was on the ground, she

grabbed one guys foot, causing him to fall on another kids leg, breaking

it at the calf. Catra stood up, but right as she brushed herself off she was punched by

the braided girl in the eye. Catra fell down, holding her

eye in pain.

"Who's the weak one now?"

Catra growled as she extended claws she didn't know she

had, scratching the girl's stomach, drawing blood.

The girl screamed and ran off.

Catra was sitting in the mulch, by herself, crying

in pain from her eye.

A familiar girl came up to her. The same girl that

pushed her on the swings a couple years back.

"Are you okay?" The girl said, bending down and helping Catra

up.

"I'm so sorry about my friend Lonnie, she's.. hot-headed."

The girl hooked her arm around Catra's, causing Catra to

look down in shock.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse for some ice, okay?"

The girl smiled a bright smile before walking with Catra

towards the school.

When they got the the nurse the nurse gasped.

"Oh my god, are you okay honey?"

The nurse got an ice-pack out of the

little fridge thing in the nurses office and put it on the

counter.

"Come here." The nurse said, grabbing Catra's hand.

The nurse looked closely at the red mark around

Catra's eye.

"You'll probably have a black eye for a week or two, but

keep ice on it whenever you can, okay?"

Catra nodded.

"Do you wan't me to call your parents?" The nurse asked, grabbing the phone.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, okay.. well here take the ice and head back to class."

The nurse handed Catra the ice-pack, which she placed and held

to her eye as this nice girl walked her back to class.

"I watched the whole thing, you can fight?!" The girl

said, excitedly.

"Wow, i've always wanted a friend who can fight, or maybe

teach me.. i don't know." The girl shrugged.

"You're in Mr. Micah's class right?"

Catra nodded.

"Oh right, you're that girl who got the answer right, but

he didn't even notice."

Catra let her head fall.

"No worries, you're really smart" The girl playfully punched

Catra in the arm.

_That seems familiar._

When they got back to class, all the eyes turned to Catra. Catra

studied every persons face with embarrassment, what were they looking at.

The nice girl walked her over to her desk and sat down in the one

next to it. Catra didn't even realize that this nice girl sat next to

her.

Mr. Micah stared right at her as she took her seat. Micah then proceeded

to look at one of the boys Catra fought.

"Catra come up here, You need to call your parents."

"What, why?"

"For picking fights with innocent kids"

"Inno- Innocent.. You really think _they're_ the one's

who are innocent?"

"That's what I was told, and Kyle up here

is the smartest in the class, making him the most

trustworthy."

"Mr. Micah, you don't understand.. They started it by

trying to kick me off the swings.. I-"

"I've heard enough!"

"She's telling the truth, Kyle is friends with

Lonnie who is my friend. She started the fight and Catra

finished it."

"Thats nice, but trying to stand up for your friends isn't

going to work this time. It's 5 vs 1 on this argument and

I was told Catra started it, so end. of. story."

Micah turned to Catra.

"Now, Catra, call your parents."

"I- uhh.. I-"

Catra's lip started quivering as her whole body started

to shake.

''Imma give you to the count of three."

"I-"

"1"

"Please..."

"2"

"I- please.. don't"

"3"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS!" Catra blurted out.

The class gasped, some chuckled while some stared at her

with pity.

"That lie won't work on me, I have your parents numbers

in my- ah.. here it is.. Miss Weaver."

"Please don't call her.." Catra croaked.

"Sorry Catra, but rules are rules."

"She's not my mom, she never will be."

"Well it says here she is so.."

"She adopted me, she _hits me, she locks_

 _me in a_ _basement_ sometimes."

The girl next to her grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry Catra, rules are rules."

**The Day** **After**

* * *

* * *

Catra was at recess the next day, sitting on the highest place

she could get to, watching Lonnie and her friends on the

swings. Catra curled up and hugged her knees, feeling tears come to her eyes.

She was up in a tree in the middle of the playground. No one

could find her or see her, from what she thought.

"Hey!" A voice called from down below.

Catra looked down, but nobody was there. Next thing she knew, the

branch she was sitting on wobbled as the nice girl sat down next to her.

"Are you okay.. I forgot to ask you earlier.."

Catra scooted away from her on the branch, making her scoot closer.

The nice girl noticed the bruises all over Catra's arms, legs, and face. She reached and grabbed Catra's

arm, looking at it closely.

"Did this come from Lonnie?" She asked.

"It's none of your business."

"It's your mom.. isn't it?"

"She's not my mom."

The girl scooted closer to Catra, to the point where their shoulders

were touching.

"You can tell me, trust me."

"I just met you, I cant _trust_ you. I don't trust 

anybody... anymore."

The girl stuck out her pinky.

"I promise that if you tell me what's happening i'll

share something about me too."

Catra stared at her pinky.

"What are you, like 5?"

The girl giggled, and Catra rolled her eyes, locking

pinkies with this mysterious nice girl she met.

"Both my parent's died when I was younger, instead of

child services picking me up, some random lady

picked me up and took me, _stole_ me. I try

to tell everyone she abuses me, but no one believes

me. I'm technically adopted if you think about it

that way."

The girl smiled a soft smile.

"That's my secret too."

"What, a random lady stole you, or

you are abused?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh."

The two of them sat in silence, shoulders touching, until recess was

over.

"It was nice meeting you Catra, I'm 29rufho2"

_She's who?_

Catra smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

**End Flashback**

* * *

* * *

Catra was standing at the entrance to the school again. She raked her

hands through her hair. That moment in elementary school would be one

of the moments that affected her life the most.

Catra couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, it was one thing she

learned how to do, silent cry. Shadow Weaver would yell at her for crying too

loud. Yeah, she called her mom Shadow Weaver because of how scary

she was.

Adora ran out through the doors and tossed Catra the hoodie.

"Come on let's... go.."

Adora noticed Catra's tear covered face and rushed over to her.

"Hey, hey, hey.. it's okay, you're okay." 

Adora brought Catra into a hug, startling her. Adora let go, realizing

that Catra was surprised.

"Oh sorry.. that's normally what I do when my friends are sa-"

Catra ran up and hugged Adora again, tightly, like she never

wanted to let go.

"I really do think we should go inside though.. EHEM.." Adora

pulled back from the hug, her face a light shade of red.

Catra pulled on the hoodie and pulled the hood over her head, covering her ears.

She smiled at Adora as they walked inside.

* * *

When the two of them got back to Angella's classroom, Angella paused

mid sentence and turned to them.

"Where were you guys and why are you dirty, Y'all are late, stinky, and

late.. oh I said that already.. GO SIT DOWN, i'll deal with y'all after."

Adora and Catra took their seats on opposite sides of the classroom.

"Catra, hood off"

"I can't"

"Catra, hood off!"

"I can't!"

"I'm not going to ask again, young lady!"

"I- I can't!"

"And why's that?"

"I just can't"

"I'll give you to the count of 3!"

Catra froze and her lip started to quiver.

_No no no no no._

Catra reached up, hands shaking, and slowly removed her hood, causing

two big ears to plop out.

"I thought we went over the 'No costumes in school' thing."

"It's not a costume."

Miss Angella speed-walked up to Catra and yanked one of her ears.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

One of Catras ears twitched after Angella let go.

"What'd you do.. Glue it to your head?"

"Nope."

Catra wiggled both her ears.

"I'm this close from calling your mom!"

Catra's ears drooped down like a scared dog.

"Wait, how are you doing that?"

"I'm telling you, they're not fake."

"Miss Angella, we need to talk to you,"

All the students turned their gaze from Catra to Adora.

"After class.. probably"

As if it was on cue, the bell rang, making everyone rush out

of the room like a stampede of bulls.

Angella sighed and motioned for Adora and Catra to come up

to her desk.

Adora turned to Catra who just nodded, then Adora started explaining everything.

Hordak's plan, the Whispering Woods, Magic.

Angella's face went from confused to scared.

"We have to tell the others!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm late :( But enjoy!
> 
> Imma start writing a new piece soon so stay tuned in for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I wrote this listening to a playlist of slowed-down songs. But anyways.. i'll post another chapter tomorrow at 9:00pm. :)


End file.
